0n a day like today
by xLykosx
Summary: KenOmi (yeay!) Ich liebe das Couple XD


Autor: Naomi

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Titel: 0n a day like today

E-Mail: AngelNaomiweb.de

Warnings: YAOI!, DEATH!, **Ken x Omi ( main ), **Yôji x Aya

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von Weiß Kreuz sind Eigentum von Koyasu&Co. und Project Weiß und gehören nicht mir. Die Handlung ist frei von mir erfunden und ich verwende lediglich die Charaktere als Mittel zum Zweck für meine Geschichten... Bla bla bla --() Ihr wisst schon, was gemeint ist.

Diese Fanfiction habe ich auf Wunsch und nach einer Idee von Roger und meiner Schwester Maine geschrieben. Ich muss sagen, das Konzept, dass Ken und Omi sich bei einem Motorradtrip durch halb Japan ineinander verlieben, hat mir sehr gut gefallen.

Aya und Yôji haben weitgehend eine Auszeit (sorry YôjixAya-Fans )

Ich rate davon ab, diese Geschichte zu lesen, wenn man depressiv ist. Es könnte noch depressiver machen!

Dieses Mal habe ich die „Making-Love"-Szene ausgelassen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht es mir.

Ich war noch nie ein Meister in Sachen Wie-beschreibt-man-die-Natur, also achtet bitte nicht auf meine kläglichen Versuche, die Landschaft Japans zu beschreiben. Vor allem weiß ich nicht zu hundert Prozent, wie die Landschaft Japans aussieht, also nehmt meine Mutmaßungen bitte nicht ernst ()

Ich möchte auf diesem Wege allen Personen danken (gg), die meine anderen Stories „Der Weg", „If tomorrow never comes", „Vereinigung" und „An jenem Sommerabend" gelesen haben.

Naomi: „Sooooooo, diese Story ist nur euch beiden gewidmet. Na, was sagt ihr dazu?"

Omi: „ ........." schaut Ken verliebt an

Ken: Omi an sich zieht „Hauptsache, wir beide haben Spaß dabei. Alles andere ist mir egal."

Naomi: „Nee jetzt, oder? Vielen Dank auch für euer reges Interesse!" schmoll --()

Ken&Omi: „ ......." nur Augen füreinander haben

Naomi: T-T() „Ich geb's auf..."

„Das war einfach nicht fair, verdammt! Er war der Einzigste in meiner Klasse, der mich gemocht hat!" schluchzte Omi mit bebender Stimme.

Damit rannte der blonde 17-Jährige die Treppe nach oben und verschwand in Richtung seines Zimmers.

Die anderen drei Mitglieder von „Weiß" standen betreten im Verkaufsraum inmitten der unzähligen bunten und duftenden Blumen, ein jeder innehaltend in dem Geschäft, das er gerade verrichtet hatte.

Alle drei waren immer noch sprachlos und überrumpelt, seit Omi eben zur Tür hereingestürmt war und in überstürzter Weise erzählt hatte, was heute Vormittag schreckliches passiert war.

Yôji hatte schließlich als erster wieder das Wort. „Er wird über den Verlust hinweg kommen. Es wäre nicht die erste Person, die er in seinem Leben verloren hat," sagte er ruhig, seine Stimme klang dabei jedoch kälter als beabsichtigt.

Ken schüttelte langsam den Kopf und stellte den Besen, mit dem er eben noch Blütenblätter zusammen gekehrt hatte, zur Seite.

„Dieser Junge war der einzigste Freund, den Omi in der Schule hatte. Ich glaube kaum, dass er über den Verlust so einfach hinwegkommen wird", sagte er bekümmert. „Über seine Familie ist er bis heute noch nicht hinweg gekommen. Glaubst du, bei einem guten Freund wäre dies leichter?"

Der 22-jährige Leader seufzte. Er wusste, dass Ken recht hatte mit dem, was er sagte. Er erinnerte sich an den Jungen.

Er war so alt wie Omi gewesen und war des öfteren nachmittags in den Laden gekommen, um zusammen mit Omi auf eine Klassenarbeit zu lernen. Auch waren sie oft zusammen im Kino gewesen oder Eisessen. Der Junge war so groß wie Omi gewesen, hatte hellbraune Haare in der Länge von Omis´ gehabt und tiefgrüne, große Augen.

Yôji versuchte krampfhaft, sich an den Namen des Jungen zu erinnern. Ich glaube, er hieß Toru... Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal. Es hatte eh keinen Sinn mehr, über den Jungen nachzudenken. Tote soll man ruhen lassen... vor allem, wenn sie erst gestorben sind. 

Aya schaute die beiden anderen mit einem kalten Blick an und zählte weiter das eingenommene Geld.

Ken ergriff die Initiative. „Wir müssen irgend etwas tun, um ihn von der tiefen Trauer abzulenken. Das wird ihm sicher helfen."

Yôji hob eine Augenbraue. „Und wie bitte schön lenkt man einen Jungen ab, der gerade seinen besten Schulfreund durch einen Autounfall verloren hat, Ken?"

Ken schwieg betroffen. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich möchte Omi auf jeden Fall helfen... 

„Urlaub", durchschnitt plötzlich Ayas raue Stimme die angespannte Stille.

Die beiden anderen schauten den rothaarigen jungen Mann fragend an.

„Wie meinen?" fragte Yôji erstaunt und stemmte seine Hand, mit der er einen Putzlappen hielt, in die Hüfte.

„Unser Chibi sollte Urlaub machen. Aber nicht hier, sondern woanders. Dort, wo ihn nichts an den Verlust seines Klassenkameraden erinnert," fügte Aya ruhig hinzu.

„Meinst du, das würde dem Kleinen helfen?" fragte Yôji skeptisch.

Aya schaute ihn nur mit einem sehr ernsten Blick an, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete. --

„Aya hat recht", warf Ken zuversichtlich ein. „Was Omi braucht, ist Ablenkung. Und zwar nicht nur vom Tod seines Klassenkameraden, sondern auch von allem anderen hier. Auch von „Weiß"."

„Na schön, Mister Perfect, und woran hast du da so gedacht?"

Ken ignorierte den ironischen Unterton in der Stimme des Leaders. „Omi wollte schon immer mal einen Trip durch Japan mit dem Motorrad machen. Wir sollten ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen."

„WIR?" rief Yôji aufgebracht. „Also, wenn ich mich recht entsinnen kann, haben nur Omi und du ein Motorrad. Außerdem war es deine Idee, also wirst du auch zusammen mit Omi diesen Trip machen."

Der Ex-Soccer-Player war von Yôjis Redeschwall erst erstaunt, doch dann musste er bei dem Gedanken, zusammen mit seinem besten Freund einen Motorradtrip quer durch Japan zu machen, lächeln. Er fragte sich, wann er mit Omi zuletzt Urlaub zusammen gemacht hatte.

Verdammt, das ist schon ziemlich lange her... Dieser Trip kommt gerade richtig... Ich hoffe, dass er Omi guttun wird... 

„Gut, ich werde mit Omi zusammen Urlaub machen. Ich hoffe, das wird ihn wieder aufmuntern," sagte er schließlich so gelassen wie möglich, im Inneren aber war seine Freude über die Chance zu einer Auszeit mit seinem besten Freund übergroß.

„Bleibt so lange wie es nötig ist. Yôji und ich schaffen das hier auch alleine", sagte Aya, jedoch nicht ohne bestimmte Hintergedanken.

Yôji grinste. „Stimmt. Wer kauft denn schon in der Hochsommerzeit Blumen? Da hat doch jeder nur eines im Kopf: Freibad. Meinen Segen habt ihr auch. Und jetzt geh schon hoch und verklickere Omi, was wir hier beschlossen haben."

Ken nickte langsam. Sein Herz raste wie wild vor lauter Aufregung in seiner Brust. Endlich kann ich einmal wieder Zeit alleine mit Omi verbringen... „Vielen Dank, Jungs."

Schnell zog er seine Schürze aus und war auch schon auf dem Weg zu Omis Zimmer.

Omi lag mitten auf seinem Bett. Tränen liefen langsam über seine heißen Wangen.

Er fühlte sich als wäre er von tiefer Dunkelheit umgarnt, die ihn festhielt und immer tiefer in den Abgrund ohne Ende zerren wollte.

Warum? Diese Frage plagte ihn seit er heute Vormittag in der Schule von dem tödlichen Unfall seines Freundes erfahren hatte. Die Nachricht hatte ihn getroffen wie ein tödlicher Giftpfeil und drang durch Mark und Knochen.

Er war die einzigste Person aus meiner Klasse, der mich nie wie einen Außenseiter behandelt hat. Warum musste gerade er sterben? Reicht es nicht, dass ich keine Familie mehr habe? Wie viel Unglück werde ich noch haben? Wie viele Schläge des Schicksals werden mich noch treffen?... 

Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um Toru. Könnte er so einfach über den Tod seines Freundes wegkommen? ... Aber das Leben geht doch weiter, nicht wahr? Es ist bisher auch immer weiter gegangen... auch wenn ich viele Schmerzen erleiden musste... Ich werde versuchen, mich zu konzentrieren auf die Arbeit, auch wenn es mir am Anfang sehr schwer fallen wird. Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich muss stark sein... für „Weiß"... und für meine Kollegen... 

Er kämpfte wieder an gegen die Tränen, die unaufhörlich seine Augen füllten und ihm klares Sehen unmöglich machten.

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch als er plötzlich ein leises Klopfen vernahm. Omi musste unfreiwillig lächeln. Er wusste, dass nur ein Mensch, den er kannte, so zaghaft klopfte.

Er ist gekommen, um mich zu sehen, um mich zu trösten... Und Omi spürte, wie er in seinem Inneren schon etwas munterer wurde.

Dann hörte er sich leise, dem Klopfen antwortend, sagen: „Es ist offen."

Zaghaft öffnete sich die Türe und Ken spähte vorsichtig herein. „Omi... können wir miteinander reden?", fragte er sanft.

Schnell wischte Omi sich die Tränen weg. Er wollte nicht, dass Ken oder die anderen sahen, wenn er weinte. Er wollte vorgeben, stark zu sein, um die anderen nicht zu beunruhigen, wollte ihnen weismachen, es sei alles okay. Tränen sind ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Ich darf nicht vor den anderen weinen... „Klar", sagte er schließlich knapp.

Zögernd kam Ken näher. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll... ich möchte seine Gefühle nicht verletzen. 

Schweigend setzte er sich zu Omi ans Bett. „Omi... ich weiß, dass ich dir diesen Schmerz nicht nehmen kann, ... aber vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du weißt, dass du mit deinem Schmerz nicht alleine bist. Auch ich habe einen guten Freund verloren", begann er mit leicht bebender Stimme. „Wenn du weinen musst, dann weine, Omi. Halte die Tränen nicht zurück."

Diese Worte, gepaart mit Kens ruhiger, sanfter Stimme durchbrachen Omis gefasste Vorsätze, stark zu sein wie Wasser einen morschen Damm und Omi warf sich schluchzend gegen den Oberkörper seines Freundes, ließ seinen Emotionen freien Lauf, spürte wie die entweichenden Tränen seine Seele befreiten und die ihn umgarnende Dunkelheit Stück für Stück vertrieben. „Oh Ken!"

Ken hielt den bebenden Jungen, streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken und schaukelte ihn, gab Omi ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verstehen, dass er für ihn da war und ihn beschützte.

Gott, das hier ist alles, was ich im Moment für ihn tun kann , dachte der 18-Jährige ernüchtert. Ich wünschte, es könnte mehr sein... 

Sanft küsste er Omi auf die Stirn, strich ihm immer und immer wieder sanft über den Rücken.

„Es ist okay, Omi. Lass es raus", flüsterte er dem Jüngeren ins Ohr.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis sich Omi wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Nur ein ab und zu wiederkehrendes heftiges Schlucken verriet noch, dass Omi vor kurzem geweint hatte.

Langsam löste er sich etwas aus Kens Umarmung. „Ken... danke, dass du immer für mich da bist... ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde..." Weiter kam Omi nicht, denn Ken legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen seines Freundes.

„Shhh. Du weißt, dass ich gerne für dich da bin. Ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du traurig bist."

Er schenkte Omi sein sanftestes Lächeln und unwillkürlich musste Omi dieses erwidern.

„Trotzdem... danke, Ken", flüsterte Omi, nachdem Ken seinen Finger von den Lippen seines Freundes genommen hatte. „Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, einen Freund wie dich zu haben."

Ken lächelte abermals. „Wohl eher ich sollte mich hier mit so einem guten Freund geehrt fühlen, nicht du."

„Baka", lächelte Omi und gab Ken einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen.

„Aua, das tat weh", jammerte Ken gespielt. „Das schreit nach Rache! Warte nur!" lachte er und fiel über Omi her und kitzelte den Jungen an seinen empfindlichsten Stellen- Ken wusste genau, wo diese waren.

Der 17-Jährige kreischte laut und musste wegen dem Gekitzel lachen. „Hilfe! Aufhören, ich mach es nie wieder!"

Ken grinste schelmisch. „Wirklich nie wieder?" fragte er fies lächelnd und beugte sich dabei überlegen über sein „Opfer".

Omi nickte heftig, keuchend. „Ja! Versprochen!"

Damit setzte er sich erschöpft, aber lächelnd auf und lehnte sich gegen Kens Oberkörper, und sein Freund schlang die Arme um ihn.

Ein ruhiges Schweigen entstand im Zimmer. Beide genossen die Stille und die Wärme des anderen am eigenen Körper.

„Omi?" begann Ken schließlich.

„Hm?"

„Yôji, Aya und ich haben vorher unten etwas besprochen... Es ging dabei um dich."

Omi hob überrascht den Kopf. „Hontou ni? Und was habt ihr besprochen?"

„Omi.... wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du dringend Urlaub brauchst. Und zwar von allem. Auch von „Weiß"."

„Ja, ... aber was ist mit euch?...Der Laden?..."

„Es ist alles mit Yôji und Aya abgeklärt. Sie werden den Laden auch eine Weile alleine führen können. Und was uns beide betrifft...."

Er schaute Omi ernst an. „Ich weiß, dass dein Traum schon immer war, einen Motorradtrip durch unser Land zu machen..."

Omis Augen weiteten sich. „Ken..."

„Also... wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Omi, würde ich gerne mit dir zusammen deinen Traum verwirklichen."

Omi schwieg in völliger Sprachlosigkeit. Das hatte er nun beim besten Willen nicht erwartet!

Eine Sekunde lang wollte er protestieren, das Angebot als egoistisch und unfair den anderen gegenüber abtun, doch in der anderen überkam ihn eine unsagbar große Freunde. Der Traum, den er schon so lange hegte, war so real, so greifbar nahe und er sollte ihn nicht nutzen?

Kens sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Ich weiß, das kommt etwas plötzlich... und vielleicht möchtest du auch nicht, weil deine Trauer zu tief sitzt, doch du sollst wissen, dass das Angebot steht. Überleg es dir, Omi-kun."

„Ich... muss zugeben, das Angebot kommt wirklich plötzlich, Ken", begann Omi langsam. „Aber du hast recht. Dieser Motorradtrip ist mein Wunschtraum und... auch wenn ich ihn am Anfang vielleicht nicht richtig genießen kann wegen Torus Tod... ich werde mitgehen."

Ken schluckte. Wie sehr hatte er auf ein „ja" gehofft und ja, er hatte Omis Zusage, doch... „Omi, willst du nicht lieber noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen? Ich weiß, dass deine Trauer tief sitzt..."

„Nein", schnitt ihm der 17-Jährige zärtlich das Wort ab. „Ich will hier weg. Weg von diesem tödlichen Alltag, weg von „Weiß", vom Blumenladen, von all diesen Mädchen, die uns immer hinterher rennen, weg von.... der Schule... Toru...." Er verstummte wieder abrupt.

„Ist okay, Omittchi", flüsterte Ken sanft. „Nur wir zwei. Wohin du auch immer willst."

Omi nickte. Dann schaute er seinem älteren Freund in die Augen. „Lass uns bitte gleich packen gehen, ja?"

Ken hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Jetzt sofort? Aber Torus Beerdigung...?"

„Ich kann dort nicht hin. Ich schaffe das nicht...." sprudelte es aus Omi heraus und seine Gefühle drohten, wieder aufgewühlt zu werden.

„Shhhh. Schon gut, Omi", sagte Ken in beruhigendem Ton und strich seinem jüngeren Freund mit einer Hand über die glühenden Wangen. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du es nicht packst, zur Beerdigung zu gehen. Keine Angst... du musst nichts, tun, was du nicht willst."

Der 17-jährige Junge riss sich schnell wieder zusammen. Gott, ich muss mich zusammennehmen... was wird denn Ken von mir denken, wenn ich immerzu weine?... ich muss stark sein! 

„So, und nun gehen wir beide unsere Sachen packen, okay?" fügte Ken ermutigend zu.

Omi nickte. „Ja, bitte. Lass uns gehen..."

„Ich hoffe, ihr genießt euren Urlaub in vollen Zügen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß. Macht's gut, ihr zwei." Yôji stand vor dem Laden und grinste die zwei auf ihren Motorrädern sitzenden Jungen breit an.

Ayas Blick war eher besorgt. „Kommt bitte unversehrt wieder zurück", sagte er langsam. Dann betrachtete er die bepackten Motorräder.

Ken und Omi hatten gute Arbeit geleistet; ihr Gepäck saß gut.

Viel hatten sie nicht dabei; lediglich ein Zelt, Kleider zum Wechseln, etwas Geschirr und andere Utensilien, die man zum Zelten benötigte.

„Bis bald, ihr zwei. Auf dass der Laden noch stehen möge, wenn wir zurückkommen.", grinste Ken schelmisch und startete seinen Motor.

Omi tat es ihm gleich. „Bis bald... und vielen Dank noch mal für den Urlaub, den ihr mir ermöglicht habt.."

Dann fuhren die beiden Jüngsten der Gruppe los und ließen ihre zwei Kollegen alleine zurück.

Yôji drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Aya, der den beiden besorgt hinterher schaute. „So, jetzt haben wir endlich Zeit für uns. Komm, lass uns reingehen, koi."

Aya schaute ihn sanft, aber auch ängstlich an. „Meinst du, den beiden wird auch nichts passieren?"

Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wären sie denn sonst bei „Weiß", honey?"

Diese Argumentation überzeugte Aya. „Du hast recht." Damit lehnte er sich gegen Yôji und gab ein leises Seufzen von sich.

Der 22-Jährige legte seinen Arm um Aya und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor er mit ihm wieder in den Laden verschwand.

Ihr Weg führte sie mitten durch die Straßen Tokyos, vorbei an den großen Geschäftsgebäuden, deren riesige Fenster die Nachmittagssonne widerspiegelten, über die langen Brücken, vorbei an den vielen Autos und Menschenmengen.

Omi genoss den Fahrtwind, der um ihn strich. Es war ein herrlicher Nachmittag, eben das beste Wetter, das man sich zum Verreisen wünschen konnte.

Die Sonne strahlte hoch über ihnen und es war keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen.

Vor dem 17-Jährigen fuhr Ken und schien die Fahrt offensichtlich genauso zu genießen wie sein jüngerer Freund. Ab und zu streckte er seine Arme aus und fuhr freihändig.

Ich fühle mich als würde ich fliegen. Ein wunderbares Gefühl , dachte Ken lächelnd. Und die Tatsache, dass er mit seinem besten Freund zusammen nun Urlaub machen würde, beflügelte seinen Gedankenflug noch viel mehr. Er fühlte sich so frei wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Er begann sich zu fragen, ob Omi wohl in ihrem gemeinsamen Urlaub irgendwann auch so denken könnte. .... nachdem er seine Trauer überwunden hat... dann vielleicht... 

Er blickte über seine Schulter und fing das sanfte Lächeln Omis. „Alles klar, Omi?" rief er prüfend nach hinten.

„Alles okay, Ken-kun", gab der Junge rufend zurück.

Ken musste unweigerlich bei dem Klang von Omis Stimme lächeln. Er liebte es, Omis Stimme zu hören. Der helle, sanfte Klang der Stimme des Jungen war unbeschreiblich schön.

Ich hoffe, wir werden eine schöne Zeit haben... das wünsche ich mir für Omi... 

Und er führte sie beide aus der großen Stadt hinaus, einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen, in seinem Innersten große Hoffnungen und Wünsche hegend...

Die Dämmerung hatte bereits ihren Höhepunkt überschritten und die Nacht begann, langsam über sie hereinzubrechen als Ken schließlich vor einer großen Wiese, die abseits aller Zivilisation mitten in der Natur lag, anhielt.

Er nahm seinen Motorradhelm ab. „So, da wären wir. Unser erstes Nachtlager."

Omi nahm seinen Helm ebenfalls ab und schaute sich um.

Es war ein sehr schöner Platz; vereinzelt standen blühende Kirschbäume auf der riesigen Wiese und sie hatten einen wunderschönen Ausblick über die ganze Gegend. Kein Haus oder gar eine Stadt war auch nur am Horizont zu sehen. Sie waren mutterseelenallein in der Natur.

Omi musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Der perfekte Platz für zwei Liebende... 

Dann vernahm er Kens Stimme. „Na, gefällt dir der Ort, Omi?"

Der Angesprochene strahlte sein Gegenüber an. „Ja.... es ist wirklich wunderschön hier... woher weißt du nur, wo so schöne Plätze zu finden sind?"

„Das wird nicht verraten", erwiderte Ken geheimnisvoll lächelnd. „Komm, wir haben zu tun."

Etwas später hatten sie das Zelt aufgeschlagen und aßen, vor einem kleinen Lagerfeuer sitzend, aus ihren Konservendosen. Spärliches Licht einer großen Kerze erhellte ihnen die Sicht. Über ihnen funkelten bereits tausende Sterne und ein heller Mond.

Omi stocherte nachdenklich in seinem Reisgericht herum, bevor er es zur Seite stellte.. „Ken?"

„Hm?"

„Glaubst... glaubst du, Toru hätte gewollt, dass ich nicht auf seine Beerdigung gehe?"

Ken schluckte langsam seinen Bissen hinunter, dann stellte er seine Dose ebenfalls zur Seite . Er tut mir so leid. Wie viele Menschen wird er wohl noch sterben sehen, die ihm am Herzen liegen?... 

„Omi", begann er sanft, „ich weiß, dass Toru und du gute Freunde wart. Aber... ich glaube kaum, dass es in seinem Sinne wäre, dass du dich jetzt derart grämst. Er hätte bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass du dich zwingst, zu seiner Beerdigung zu gehen."

Omi nickte langsam. Ich hoffe, er hat recht. Toru... ich vermisse ihn... Er schluckte.

Plötzlich spürte er wie Ken ihn sanft in seine Arme zog. „Du solltest nicht so viel darüber nachdenken, Omi-kun. Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer."

Omi seufzte und schmiegte sich an den Oberkörper seines Freundes. Er hat recht. Ich mache mir wohl zu viele Gedanken... Ich sollte versuchen, abzuschalten. 

Schweigend, die Wärme des anderen genießend, betrachteten sie eine lange Weile den funkelnden Sternenhimmel. Allein die zirpenden Grillen störten die Stille.

Omi liebte solche Momente. Was würde ich nur ohne Ken machen? Ich bin so froh, ihn zu kennen. Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich würde es nie verkraften, wenn er plötzlich nicht mehr da wäre... Er schmiegte sich noch dichter an seinen Freund, so, als habe er Angst ihn zu verlieren, wenn er ihn loslassen würde.

Ken strich ihm über den Rücken. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Die Fahrt heute war anstrengend genug. Was meinst du?", sagte er schließlich.

„Okay, lass uns schlafen gehen." Damit stand der 17-Jährige langsam auf und ging ins Zelt.

Ken lächelte träge dem Jüngeren hinterher, bevor er sich selbst erhob und ihm folgte.

Langsam schlug Ken seine Augen auf. Er musste zuerst etwas blinzeln, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen, doch dann wurde seine Sicht klar. Er blickte geradewegs an die hellbraune Zeltdecke.

Von draußen konnte er leises Vogelgezwitscher vernehmen und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch Schlitze am Zelteingang herein.

Er erinnerte sich. Der Urlaub mit Omi.

Ken schaute müde neben sich.

Omi lag seitlich zu Ken gedreht in seinem Schlafsack. Ein paar einzelne Haarsträhnchen hingen ihm in sein süßes Gesicht und ließen ihn aussehen wie ein kleiner Engel.

Ken lächelte. Er ist so süß. Kaum zu glauben, dass er nachts Menschen tötet... 

Er beugte sich nach vorne und pustete seinem jüngeren Freund neckisch ins Ohr.

Omi gab ein leises Schnurren von sich und schlug langsam die Augen auf.

„Guten Morgen, mein kleiner Sonnenschein", säuselte Ken gespielt süß. „Na, gut geschlafen?"

Omi schaute ihn müde an. „...Ja, hab ich. Und ich würde es wohl immer noch, wenn du mich nicht geweckt hättest." Damit brachte er ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Fühlst du dich fit für die nächste Etappe?"

„Ich denke schon... Komm, ich mach uns Frühstück." Und schon stieg Omi aus seinem Schlafsack, entsagte sich wortlos der wohligen Wärme seines Nachtlagers, um der kühlen Frische des Morgens entgegenzutreten.

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie vor dem Zelt und genossen ihr Frühstück und die Aussicht.

„Hier ist es wirklich wunderschön," seufzte Omi zufrieden.

Ken nickte. „Und wir sind erst am Anfang unseres Urlaubs. Wir werden noch viel schönere Orte sehen."

Noch schönere Orte als dieser hier?... fragte sich Omi im Stillen und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen.

Die Sonne schimmerte durch die Blätter der Bäume um sie herum hindurch und verwandelte das satte, dunkle Grün der Pflanzen in ein helles, leuchtendes. Überall blühten die Blumen in ihren schönsten Farben und Schmetterlinge verschiedenster Art tummelten sich auf ihnen.

Dieser Fleck hier ist wie ein Stück Paradies... Ich frage mich, welche der Orte, die Ken mir zeigen wird, noch schöner sein könnten wie dieser hier? Er muss schon herumgekommen sein, um sich derart auszukennen... 

Omi betrachtete seinen Freund von der Seite und begann sich auszumalen, was dieser wohl schon alles in seiner Vergangenheit erlebt hatte, als Ken plötzlich seinen Kopf drehte und Omi neugierig anschaute.

„Über was denkst du denn so angestrengt nach, Omi?"

„Ich? Uhm... nicht so wichtig. Vergiss es lieber", antwortete Omi ertappt und schaute zu Boden. Gute Güte, Ken ist das jetzt bestimmt ziemlich unangenehm gewesen. Ich sollte ihn nicht anstarren als sei er ein Alien... 

Ken musste über die Reaktion seines jüngeren Freundes schmunzeln.

„Der Ort hier scheint dich so richtig in seinen Bann gezogen zu haben, hm?"

Omi nickte schweigend.

„Na, dann sollten wir mal weiterfahren, denn ich möchte dir noch einige andere schöne Plätze zeigen."

Überrascht hob der Jüngere den Kopf. „Jetzt gleich?"

Ken lächelte. „Nachdem wir fertig gefrühstückt haben, versteht sich."

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie wieder auf ihren Motorrädern und waren auf dem Weg zur nächsten Etappe- welche es auch immer sein mochte, die Ken sich ausgesucht hatte, wie Omi im Stillen überlegte.

Hier und da zogen auf ihrem Weg kleine Häuser an ihnen vorbei, dann war wieder lange Zeit nur die schier unendliche Natur, die an ihnen vorbeirauschte.

Manchmal konnten sie Menschen beobachten, die auf den riesigen Reisfeldern arbeiteten.

Ken fragte sich des öfteren, ob unter den großen Strohhüten wohl ein Mann oder eine Frau war, doch zweifelsfrei konnte er es nur selten ausmachen, da die Menschen ein großes Stück fernab der Straße waren.

Die Sonne machte sich auch schon sehr bald spürbar und brannte unerbittlich auf sie nieder.

Keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen und trotz des kühlen Fahrtwindes kamen beide recht schnell ins Schwitzen.

Doch das Schwitzen störte sie nicht weiter, waren sie doch immerhin auf ihrem lang ersehnten Trip quer durch Japan.

Und sie fuhren weiter, ließen die Reisfelder und die darauf Arbeitenden weit hinter sich...

Auch die nächsten drei Tage war das Wetter wie am ersten. Ken führte sie immer weiter in Richtung Osaka, vorbei an den zahlreichen Bergen und Tälern, die sie durchquerten und wählte jeweils als Nachtlager einen schönen, menschenleeren Platz mitten in der atemberaubenden Natur Japans.

Omi war von den Dingen, die er sah und erlebte, so fasziniert, dass er Torus Tod relativ gut verarbeiten konnte.

Nur ab und zu fiel er wieder für kurze Zeit in den Schmerz des Verlustes seines Klassenkameraden zurück. Und genau in diesen Situationen konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass Ken ihn tröstete, wortlos in die Arme zog, um seinem besten Freund Trost und Geborgenheit zu schenken...

Einige Tage später, als sie bereits ziemlich in der Nähe Osakas waren, wechselte das schöne Wetter spätnachmittags in regnende Bindfäden, die aus heiterem Himmel gnadenlos auf die beiden Motorradfahrer niederprasselten.

Sie konnten kaum noch sehen, wohin sie auf der weiten Landstraße fuhren. Der Himmel war urplötzlich überzogen von dunklen Wolken, die das Wasser wie aus Eimern zu gießen schienen.

Ken warf einen Blick hinter sich und erspähte Omi, der offensichtlich Probleme hatte, sein Bike gekonnt zu steuern.

Regen konnte eine tückische Falle für sie sein, das wusste der 18-Jährige nur allzu gut.

Er winkte Omi plötzlich in eine Richtung und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass der Jüngere ihm folgen sollte.

Wo will er hin? fragte sich Omi in Gedanken verwundert.

Doch dann erblickte er die Stelle, zu der Ken wollte.

Unweit von ihnen stand etwas abseits der Straße eine alte Scheune.

Schnurstracks steuerten die beiden darauf zu.

Ken kam als erster dort an und stieg schnell von seinem Bike. Dann öffnete er das Tor gerade so weit, dass sie mit den Motorrädern durchkonnten.

So schnell sie konnten begaben sie ich mit ihren Bikes in die Scheune und stellten sie ab.

Die Scheune war zwar ziemlich alt und sah nicht sehr einladend aus, doch sie würde für diese Nacht ihren Zweck erfüllen.

Auf der einen Seite standen an die Wand gelehnt landwirtschaftliche Geräte wie z.B. eine Schaufel, eine Mistgabel und weitere derartige Gerätschaften. In der anderen Ecke war ein riesiger Haufen Heu.

Außerdem gab es einen weiteren Stock über ihnen. Dort lagerten große Heuballen.

Ken und Omi nahmen während sie sich umschauten ihre Helme ab und zogen ihre Jacken aus.

Plötzlich fing Ken an, herzhaft zu lachen.

„Warum lachst du?" fragte Omi verwundert.

„Du....huhuhuhuhuhu .... du siehst.... ahahahaha... zum Schießen aus...." brachte der Ex-Soccer-Player kringelnd hervor.

Sein jüngerer Freund peilte erst nicht, was sein Freund so witzig fand. Dann aber, als er Ken näher beäugte, fiel der Groschen. Kens Haare waren total an sein Gesicht gepresst und gaben so ein recht witziges Bild ab. Offensichtlich musste es bei seinem jüngeren Freund genauso spaßig aussehen.

Omi musste kichern.

„Boah! Du siehst auch nicht besser aus," sagte er schließlich mit gespielt schmollender Miene.

Ken fasste sich langsam wieder.

„Selbst jetzt siehst du niedlich aus", sagte er zwinkernd und musterte dabei seinen besten Freund.

Er merkte, dass Omi zitterte. Offensichtlich war der jüngere Junge total durchgefroren.

Ken trat an Omi heran und zog ihn an sich. „Du bist eiskalt", stellte er missmutig fest.

„Du bist aber auch nicht gerade das, was man eine Wärmequelle bezeichnen könnte" , erwiderte der 17-Jährige erschrocken. „Wir sollten die nassen Sachen ausziehen und zum Trocknen aufhängen."

Ken nickte. „Du hast recht. Sonst erkälten wir uns am Ende noch."

Schnell entledigten sie sich ihrer nassen Kleidung und hängten diese über einen Balken, der quer über ihnen war.

Lediglich ihre Shorts ließen sie an, da diese noch halbwegs trocken waren.

Ernüchtert mussten beide feststellen, dass es doch recht kühl in der Scheune war.

„Mist, hier drin können wir kein Feuer machen. Das ist zu riskant. Es könnte alles abfackeln", sagte Ken enttäuscht.

Omi nickte. Dann holte er aus ihrem Gepäck eine große Decke.

„Die müsste uns für ´ne Weile genug Wärme spenden."

Ken betrachtete die Decke. Sie war nicht sehr dick, und würde so wohl kaum viel Wärme spenden können.

„Wenn wir uns dicht aneinander kuscheln, wird uns schon irgendwie warm werden", grinste er schelmisch.

Omi kicherte. „Ganz bestimmt. So, wie dein Körper gebaut ist... die ganzen Muskeln... da kann uns ja nur warm werden." Damit begab sich der 17-Jährige ins Heu und wickelte zur Hälfte die Decke um sich.

Ken zögerte keinen Moment und kroch ebenfalls in die Decke. Dann zog er Omi an sich und lehnte ihn gegen seinen Oberkörper.

Schweigen.

Nur das Prasseln des Regens und ferne Donnergeräusche waren zu hören, die schnell näher kamen.

Der würzige Geruch des Heus und der modrige Gestank der Scheune vermischten sich zu einem undefinierbaren Duft.

Nicht abstoßend. Im Gegenteil. Unerwartet angenehm, wie Ken erfreut feststellen durfte.

Je lauter die Donnergeräusche wurden, desto öfter zuckte Omi zusammen und klammerte sich an Ken.

„Oh shit, das Gewitter kommt immer näher", jammerte der 17-Jährige ängstlich.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Omi. Ich bin ja d..."

Weiter kam Ken nicht, denn ein gleißend helles Licht entstand außerhalb der Scheune, welches die Helligkeit durch alle Ritzen der Wände schießen ließ, gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubend lauten Donnerknall, der das Blut in den Adern der beiden gefrieren ließ.

Omi stieß einen kurzen Angstschrei aus und drückte sich so fest er konnte an seinen besten Freund, der daraufhin instinktiv schützend die Arme um ihn schloss.

Ken konnte Omis Herzrasen spüren und sein heftiges Zittern.

Der 18-Jährige hörte nicht auf, den Rücken seines jüngeren Freundes zu streicheln, spendete ihm Schutz und Wärme, wartete, bis das Gewitter nach und nach über sie hinweggezogen war und das Donnern nur noch von fern zu hören war.

Das geschah relativ schnell, fast so schnell wie das Gewitter aufgetaucht war.

Eine lange Stille.

Nach einer Weile lockerte Ken seinen Griff um Omi. Doch dieser wich keinen Millimeter zurück.

Ken spürte den Atem des jüngeren Jungen an seinem Hals, Omis Körperwärme, sein Herzschlag, der sich nun etwas beruhigt hatte...

Ein immenser Drang stieg plötzlich in ihm auf und drohte, seinen Verstand in Besitz zu nehmen.

Doch er kämpfte dagegen an. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf etwas und schaute seinen Freund besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung, Omi?"

Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf. In seinen großen Augen spiegelte sich immer noch Angst.

Und Ken wusste genau, warum Omi derartige Furcht vor Gewittern hatte. An einem Tag wie heute war er vor einigen Jahren gekidnappt worden. Und sein eigener Vater wollte grausamerweise das Lösegeld nicht bezahlen.

Wie schrecklich er sich damals gefühlt haben muss... 

„Mir geht es gut", riss ihn Omis bebende Stimme sanft aus seinen Gedanken.

Nein, das stimmt nicht... „Ich weiß, dass du immer noch Angst hast, Omi. Ich sehe es doch in deinen Augen..." Dabei strich Ken zärtlich mit einer Hand über die linke Wange seines Freundes.

Omi schloss die Augen. Er hat recht... ich habe immer noch Angst... diese quälenden Erinnerungen... er kennt mich einfach zu gut... Er drückte seine Wange leicht gegen Kens Hand.

Ken war von Omis Anblick wie verzaubert. Die Lippen des jüngeren Jungen waren feucht und schimmerten bedrohlich verlockend und eine leichte Röte zierte die blassen Wangen... die langen Wimpern Omis streichelten die Finger des Ex-Soccer-Players wie weiche Federn und seine Haut war so weich wie Samt...

Wieder stieg dieser Drang in Ken auf, doch dieses Mal schien er die Oberhand über den 18-Jährigen zu gewinnen.

Ich will ihn küssen... Gott, nur ein einziges Mal... ich möchte seine Lippen berühren... ich kann nicht anders... ich werde verrückt, wenn ich es nicht tue... 

Er beugte sich zögernd nach vorne...

Omi konnte plötzlich den Atem des älteren Jungen auf seinen Lippen spüren und eine Gänsehaut überkam ihn.

Es fühlte sich gut an. Fast zu gut, um wahr zu sein...

Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte geradewegs in Kens Smaragde.

Der 18-Jährige war offensichtlich irritiert, weil sein Freund die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte.

Omi schaute seinen Freund fragend an.

Doch Ken seinerseits machte nicht den Eindruck als wolle er im Moment auch nur ein einziges Wort sagen.

Zu sehr war er verloren in seinem Begehren. Zu groß war seine Lust, den anderen Jungen zu küssen, ihn zu berühren.

Er starrte Omi wortlos an.

Der spürte die knisternde Spannung sehr wohl. Die wenige Distanz, die noch zwischen ihnen war, vertiefte die Spannung noch mehr.

Omi war plötzlich unfähig, etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn klar denken zu können. Es war fast so als würde ihn ein unsichtbares Wesen verzaubert haben.

Er schluckte und senkte seinen Kopf verlegen.

Doch dann ergriff Ken die Initiative.

Er ließ seine Hand, die zuvor auf Omis Wange geruht hatte, dessen Kiefer hinabwandern. Dann hob er mit seinem Zeigefinger das Kinn des jüngeren Jungen an.

Omis Augen waren nun nur noch zur Hälfte geöffnet. Der 17-Jährige war sichtlich verloren in der zärtlichen Berührung seines Freundes. Er öffnete seine Lippen etwas und befeuchtete sie; ließ den älteren Jungen ohne Worte wissen, wie gefügig er war.

Ken schluckte. Sein Herz schlug so heftig als würde es seine Rippen durchsprengen wollen... er beugte sich zögernd vor... ... und bedeckte zärtlich Omis Lippen mit seinen eigenen.

Ein Moment wie eine Ewigkeit. Eine Ewigkeit wie ein Moment.

Beide konnten den süßen Geschmack des anderen wahrnehmen, die Weichheit der Lippen, die Wärme, diese knisternde, erotische Anziehung, die Sekunden, die sich anfühlten wie Stunden, überschritten die Grenze, die vorher so weit entfernt gewesen und nun so nahe war...

Ken erwartete, in völligem Entsetzen von seinem Freund zurückgestoßen zu werden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Omi gewährte ihm, ergab sich Kens fordernden Lippen, schloss seine Augen und verlor sich in dem sanften Kuss seines Freundes...

Schließlich wich Ken wenige Zentimeter zurück.

Omi schaute ihm nervös in die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Es... es hat sich wunderschön angefühlt... aber wir sind Freunde... was soll ich jetzt tun?... Wie soll ich nun reagieren... ? 

Er öffnete seine Lippen. „Ken..."

Weiter ließ ihn der 18-Jährige nicht kommen. Er schnitt Omi das Wort ab, indem er ihn abermals küsste. Doch dieses Mal fordernder, bestimmender. Oh Omi, ich will dich... Ich will dich haben... so sehr... 

Omis Gedanken verschwanden augenblicklich aus seinem Kopf als er wieder die weichen Lippen seines Freundes spürte.

Seine Unsicherheit verschwand und wurde ersetzt durch Lust. Er wollte... mehr von Ken.

Er schlang seine Arme um Kens Hinterkopf und öffnete seinen Mund etwas, um dessen Zunge Eintritt zu gewähren.

Der Ex-Soccer-Player nutzte seine Chance sofort, zog Omi an sich und begann mit dem 17-Jährigen ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel.

Ihr Zungen begannen sich gegenseitig zu necken, zu jagen, zu erforschen und entlockten beiden immer wieder ein Keuchen. Als Ken das Keuchen seines jüngeren Freundes vernahm, war es um alle seine Vorsätze geschehen. Die Stimme, die noch eben in seinem Kopf laut gerufen hatte: Tu es nicht! Er ist dein bester Freund! , war verstummt.

Jetzt wollte er nur noch eines: er wollte mit Omi schlafen, ungeachtet aller Tatsachen, die für ein Nein sprachen.

Er wollte Omi. Wollte eins mit ihm sein. Mehr mit ihm teilen als es für beste Freunde je möglich wäre.

Omi war ebenfalls überwältigt von den intensiven Gefühlen, die ihn überfielen wie ein Dieb aus dem Hinterhalt.

Der 17-Jährige konnte sich nicht erklären, woher diese plötzliche immense Lust kam, mit Ken zu schlafen - zumindest im Moment nicht.

Aber sie war da. Sie wollte ausgelebt werden. Jetzt. Hier.

Und Kens Körpersprache ließ ihn unleugbar wissen, dass der 18-Jährige es auch wollte.

Omi ließ sich mit Ken ins Heu zurückfallen und zog seinen Freund über sich.

Sie lösten den Kuss und starrten sich einfach nur in die Augen. Sahen pure Lust, Verlangen, Begehren; hatten so das gegenseitige Einverständnis, das zu tun, was sie nie geahnt hätten jemals zu tun.

Ken begann sich langsam an Omis Hals entlangzuküssen, über seinen Oberkörper, leckte hin und wieder an der weichen Haut, wurde durch den süßen Geschmack betört, eingeladen. Eine Einladung, seinem jüngeren Freund mehr zu geben.

Omi strich mit den Händen über Kens Rücken, gab seinem Geliebten wortlos zu verstehen, dass er es gut machte und dass er ihm mehr geben sollte...

Der 17-Jährige keuchte leise. „Ohh... Ken..."

Weiche Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich durch die unzähligen Spalten in den Wänden der alten Scheune und machten kleinste Staubpartikel sichtbar.

Die Vögel zwitscherten draußen ihre schönsten Lieder und ein sanfter Duft verschiedenster Blumen vermischte sich mit der klaren Luft, die ihren Weg in das alte Holzgebäude fand.

Omi öffnete verschlafen seine Augen. Nur langsam gewöhnte er sich an die Helligkeit, die in der Scheune herrschte.

Doch urplötzlich kam ihm wieder die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend.

... Ich... ich habe mit Ken geschlafen... ich habe mit meinem besten Freund Sex gehabt....! 

Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und blickte neben sich.

Ken lag seitlich gedreht neben ihm im Heu und schlief friedlich. Er sah total niedlich aus; seine Haare hingen ihm teilweise ins Gesicht und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Wenn Omi es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann würde er den gestrigen Abend wohl als einen Traum abgetan haben.

Der blonde Junge musste schwer schlucken. Ein schlechtes Gewissen begann, an ihm zu nagen.

Wie würde Ken reagieren, wenn er aufwachte? Was sollte er zu Ken sagen? War es für Ken nur ein „Ausrutscher" gewesen? Oder etwas, das sie beide einfach gebraucht hatten? Wie würde ab jetzt alles zwischen ihnen laufen?... Würden sie sich denn überhaupt noch in die Augen schauen können?

Tausend quälende Fragen schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum und ließen ihn sich immer mieser fühlen.

Sein Magen begann zu knurren, signalisierte dem 17-Jährigen, dass er etwas essen musste, doch Omi hatte jetzt definitiv keinen Appetit.

Aber Durst hatte er. Seine Kehle war total ausgetrocknet.

Träge griff er neben sich und bekam seine Tasche zu fassen. Er suchte darin, bis er die Flasche Tafelwasser gefunden hatte.

Er öffnete sie langsam und trank gierig das kalte Lebenselixier.

Die kühle Flüssigkeit glitt langsam seinen Hals hinunter und weckte all seine Lebensgeister.

Dann verschloss er die Flasche wieder und stellte sie zur Seite.

Seine Gedanken widmeten sich jeder Einzelheit, die gestern geschehen war.

Er erinnerte sich an Kens sanfte Küsse auf seinem Körper, die so heiß waren wie kein Feuer dieser Welt; Kens Berührungen, mit denen er lustvolle Schauder durch den Körper seines Geliebten getrieben hatte...

Und ein Gedanke trieb sogar jetzt noch ein lustvolles Beben durch ihn als er daran dachte...

Ken war in ihm gewesen. Tief in seinem Inneren.

Und er hatte es genossen. Sehr sogar. Jedes Stoßen des Ex-Soccer-Players war ein Stück Paradies für ihn gewesen.

Ken hatte sie beide durch seine heftigen Bewegungen an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Und dann schließlich hatte er den Beweis seines Höhepunktes tief in das Innerste des blonden Jungen geschossen.

Ken war eins mit ihm gewesen. Omis erstes Mal.

Er hat sich so wunderbar in mir angefühlt... wie gerne würde ich ihn wieder und wieder in mir spüren... es würde aber unsere Freundschaft zerstören... Sex oder Freundschaft... Freundschaft oder Sex...? Dir zuliebe, Ken, werde ich auf den Sex verzichten... ich will dich nicht verlieren. Dafür bedeutest du mir zu viel. Viel zu viel... Ich würde auf alles verzichten, nur um dich nicht zu verlieren... Bei diesen Gedanken musste er schwer schlucken.

Damit stand er leise auf und ging nach draußen, wo er mit etwas trockenem Heu und altem Holz aus der Scheune Feuer für das Frühstück machte, immer noch versunken in den quälenden Gedanken, die ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen wollten...

Eine Weile später erwachte auch Ken.

Er musste am Anfang die Augen zusammenkneifen, weil das grelle Licht der Sonne durch das nun geöffnete große Tor auf ihn hereinschien.

Schließlich konnte er klar sehen.

Omi stand draußen vor einem kleinen Feuer und machte, so wie es von hinten aussah, Frühstück.

Mit der Rückenansicht von Omi kamen auch Kens Erinnerungen an gestern Abend wieder.

Die leidenschaftlichen Küsse. Die zärtlichen Berührungen... ihre Vereinigung.

Er erinnerte sich an das wunderbare Gefühl, als er in Omi war. Es war unglaublich gewesen. Omis Körper, der sich um ihn schloss, ihn tief in sich aufnahm, dieses köstliche Gefühl, das der Körper des Jüngeren in ihm erweckt hatte... Nie zuvor hatte er etwas so schönes erlebt.

Doch um welchen Preis?... Was denkt Omi wohl darüber? Er ist bestimmt total verunsichert... aber ich konnte nicht anders... Ich musste dich haben, Omi... ich wäre gestorben, hätte ich es nicht getan... 

Und mit dem Blitz der Erkenntnis realisierte er, dass es ganz gewiss keine Laune aus seinem Bauch heraus gewesen war, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, mit seinem besten Freund zu schlafen. Noch war er der Typ, der nur reinen Sex haben wollte...

Nein.

Ich habe mit ihm geschlafen... weil ich ihn... liebe! 

Er hob den Kopf und starrte fassungslos, halb von sich selbst geschockt, zu Omi hinüber. Die eben realisierte Tatsache ließ ihn schwer schlucken.

Ihm wurde mehr und mehr bewusst, wie viel er in Wirklichkeit für Omi fühlte. Wie gerne er der Koibito des blonden Jungen sein wollte.

Ich habe mich in meinen besten Freund verliebt... oh Gott... wie soll ich ihm das beibringen? Was ist, wenn er das hier nur als einen One-Night-Stand sieht? Oder als etwas, das „einfach so" passiert ist unter Freunden?... Und was, wenn er nur in der Experimentierphase ist?... 

Ken begann sich zu fragen, ob Omi nur aus _Neugier _mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Um zu sehen, wie es ist, mit Kerlen zu schlafen... was aber, wenn dem nicht so war?

Er verdrängte all die ganzen Gedanken. Ich muss mit ihm reden, um zu sehen, woran ich bei ihm bin... ich habe keine andere Wahl... ich ertrage diese Unwissenheit nicht. 

Er erhob sich von seinem Schlafplatz und ging nach draußen. Die Luft war heute Morgen angenehm kühl, nicht mehr so drückend wie am gestrigen Tag und die Sonne schien wieder unbeirrt auf sie herab. Die Erde hatte sich von dem Gewitter erholt.

Hinter Omi blieb der 18-Jährige stehen. Doch plötzlich fehlten ihm alle Worte. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt.

Was soll ich nur zu ihm sagen? ... Ich kann doch nicht einfach sagen: 'Hey Omi. Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe, weil ich mich in dich, meinen besten Freund, verliebt habe!'... er würde mich für total verrückt erklären... aber was soll ich denn sagen?... Verdammt! 

Doch Omi kam ihm zuvor, weil er seinen Freund bemerkte.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und ließ vor lauter Schreck seine Tasse Tee fallen. „K-Ken? Uhm... hey. Uhm... ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht... Hier."

Damit drückte er Ken eine Tasse und einen Teller in die Hand.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Omi ziemlich nervös war.

Ihn beschäftigt es also genauso wie mich... Diese Tatsache ließ Kens Anspannung etwas zurückgehen.

Er setzte sich auf einen größeren Stein und aß bedächtig sein Frühstück, während er beobachtete, wie Omi sich einen neuen Tee eingoss.

Schließlich fasste Ken Mut. „Omi... wie denkst du über das, was gestern Abend zwischen uns passiert ist?"

Omis Herz begann wie wild in seiner Brust zu rasen. Oh Gott, was soll ich denn jetzt antworten?... Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass ich ihn nicht verlieren will... 

Der 17-Jährige schaute zu Boden. „Was willst du denn jetzt von mir hören?" fragte er kaum hörbar.

„Die Wahrheit. Das, was du darüber denkst. Lass uns reinen Tisch machen, Omi. "

Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass ich es gerne wieder und wieder mit ihm tun würde... was würde er denn denken? Außerdem... unsere Freundschaft würde bestimmt mit der Zeit daran zerbrechen... 

„Ken... das gestern Abend... es war wunderschön", begann er schließlich langsam. Und er spürte, wie sein Herz dabei immer schwerer wurde. „Aber... wir sollten es nicht noch einmal tun. Es könnte unsere Freundschaft belasten... oder vielleicht sogar zerstören. Und das möchte ich nicht. Dafür bedeutest du mir einfach zu viel."

Ken drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite. Er wollte nicht, dass Omi den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah, der nun gerade mit diesen Worten in ihm aufloderte. „Ist in Ordnung. Ich kann deinen Standpunkt verstehen, Omi. Das was gestern zwischen uns passiert ist, wird nicht wieder passieren."

Warum schaut er mir dabei nicht in die Augen?... Er meint es nicht so wie er es sagt... Omi wurde noch unsicherer.

So kannte er seinen Freund nicht. Normalerweise war Ken sogar bei heiklen Themen immer direkt und schaute ihm in die Augen. Warum aber jetzt nicht? Gerade bei diesem Thema sollte er mir gegenüber ehrlich und fair sein... Ich verstehe ihn nicht... 

Omis Schweigen wurde von Ken als ein „okay!" hingenommen. Ist wohl auch gut so... für ihn... auch wenn es weh tut... 

„Lass uns zu Ende frühstücken, dann fahren wir zur nächsten Etappe."

Die Sonne brannte auf seinen Körper hinab und trieb Omi immer wieder Hitzewellen durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Dieser Nachmittag war einer der wärmsten bisher in ihrem ganzen Urlaub.

Er lag auf einer großen Wiese neben einem großen See und aalte sich, nur in Shorts, in der Sonne. Der Wind wehte leicht um den 17-Jährigen und umspielte seinen Körper mit einem kühlen Hauch.

Es war ein fast perfekter Tag. Aber eben nur fast.

Omis Gedanken waren weit fort von diesem Ort.

Das, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte, war eingetroffen.

Seit wir miteinander geschlafen haben, verhält er sich nicht mehr so wie sonst... und das ist jetzt schon zwei Tage

her. 

Ken war ziemlich schweigsam geworden. Sicher, er war immer noch freundlich und höflich... aber nicht mehr so wie vor dem Sex mit seinem Freund. Und das machte Omi unsicher.

Ungewissheit schlich sich in den blonden Jungen ein. Er fragte sich, wie lange Ken sich noch so verhalten würde... ...und gib es zu, Omi, auch du hast dich vor Ken zurückgezogen... weil du Angst hast, die Freundschaft zerbricht... .

Er seufzte leise. Wenn die Dinge nur anders sein könnten...

Was, verdammt, ist so schlimm daran, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben? Warum verändert uns das derart?... ich will nicht, dass er sich von mir absondert... 

Er schaute sich um, konnte Ken aber nirgends ausmachen.

Schließlich stand Omi auf und zog sein ärmelloses schwarzes Rippshirt ( A/N: sabber XD ) an.

Verdammt, ich will ihn nicht verlieren... was soll ich nur tun... 

Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn plötzlich vernahm er Kens Stimme hinter sich:

„Lust auf einen Spaziergang um den See, Omi?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich erschrocken um und blickte geradewegs in Kens tiefgrüne Augen.

„Uhm... klar, warum nicht", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. Kann ja nicht schaden. Er ist trotz allem noch mein Freund... und ich sollte mich nicht so abweisend verhalten! rügte er sich im Stillen.

Schweigend liefen sie entlang des großen Sees. Der Wind formte kleine Wellen an der Wasseroberfläche und diese ließen im Gegenzug die einbrechenden Sonnenstrahlen das Wasser wie einen riesigen Diamanten erscheinen.

Omi beobachtete das Schauspiel fasziniert. Doch so richtig genießen konnte er es einfach nicht.

Dafür stand gerade zu viel auf dem Spiel. Ken... 

Ken seinerseits konnte den Spaziergang ebenfalls nicht in vollen Zügen genießen. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich Omi gegenüber verhalten sollte. Unsicherheit, Angst, seinen besten Freund zu verlieren und dann trotzdem das Verlangen nach ihm... all diese Gefühle durchwühlten Kens Innerstes.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er sich von mir abwenden würde... ich liebe ihn so sehr... das ist alles, was ich weiß... und das ist mir immer bewusster geworden seit ich mit ihm geschlafen habe. Und nun muss ich mich von ihm fernhalten, weil er es sonst herausfinden wird... 

Er drehte seinen Kopf etwas, um Omi zu betrachten. Wenn ich ihn doch nur nicht so sehr lieben würde... 

Omi hob plötzlich unerwartet den Kopf und schaute seinem Freund erwartend in die Augen.

Ken wusste, dass Omi von ihm erwartete, dass er mit ihm über ihr Erlebnis sprach. Er blieb stehen. Omi tat es ihm gleich.

Ja, er hat recht. Wir müssen reden. , dachte Ken. So kann es nicht weitergehen. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalten würde... 

Er schaute Omi mit einem festen Blick in die Augen. „Omi... ich habe nicht mit dir geschlafen, weil mir gerade danach zumute war..."

Was will er mir jetzt sagen... dass er es nötig hatte...? „Ach? Und warum dann bitte?" fragte Omi in spöttischem Ton. Damit drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Er ist verletzt... das will ich nicht... „Omi... dass du dir ausgenutzt vorkommst, war nicht meine Absicht... im Gegenteil..."

„Ich komme mir nicht ausgenutzt vor, Ken. Wenn es das nur wäre! Es steht viel mehr auf dem Spiel! Unsere Freundschaft! Hast du dir darüber schon mal Gedanken gemacht?" sagte Omi in forschem Ton und schaute Ken durchdringend an. Bin ich der einzige von uns beiden, dem die Freundschaft mehr bedeutet als Sex?... 

Ken erschrak bei dem forschen Klang von Omis sonst so sanfter Stimme. Denkt er, ich würde nur... Sex wollen und dafür alles aufs Spiel setzen?... Nein, Omi. Dann hätte ich es nicht verdient, dein Freund zu sein... 

„Ja, ich habe mir darüber Gedanken gemacht, Omi. Nicht nur vor zwei Tagen. Die ganze Zeit über", sagte er leise.

„Und warum ziehst du dich vor mir zurück, Ken? Ist es dir so unangenehm, dass du mir nicht einmal mehr richtig in die Augen schauen kannst?" Omis Stimme bebte. Er war den Tränen nahe.

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Aber was ist es dann, Ken? Bin ich es dir nicht wert, darüber zu reden?" schluchzte Omi. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Er senkte seinen Kopf, wagte es nicht, seinem Freund in die Augen zu schauen aus Angst, bestätigt zu werden in dem, was er gesagt hatte.

Omis harte Worte gaben Ken den restlichen Anstoß, den er gebraucht hatte, um die Hemmung, über seine Gefühle zu reden, zu überwinden.

Mit seinem Zeigefinger hob er das Kinn seines jüngeren Freundes an. Omis Blick war voller Angst; Angst, verlassen zu werden und wieder alleine zu sein.

Nein, ich werde dich nicht verlassen, Omi... Niemals. Wir gehören zusammen... 

Ken schaute dem 17-Jährigen sanft in die Augen. „Omi, du bist das wertvollste in meinem Leben... Das wird sich auch niemals ändern. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dich zu verletzen... Es tut mir so leid... Bitte verzeih mir."

Omis Blick wurde ebenfalls sanft. Oh Ken... du weißt nicht, wie gut mir deine Worte tun... 

„Aber", wandte der blonde Junge mit leiser Stimme ein, „warum hast du dich dann zurückgezogen, Ken?"

Kens Herz begann zu rasen. „Weil... weil ich erkannt habe, wie viel du mir wirklich bedeutest."

Omis Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich... ich... liebe dich, Omi."

Der 17-Jährige schaute seinen älteren Freund überrascht an. „Ken..."

„Es gibt nichts, dass ich mir mehr wünsche als mit dir zusammenzusein, Omi, selbst wenn es niemals über unsere Freundschaft hinausgehen sollte..."

Omi war von Kens Worten wie gebannt. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass er so viel für mich empfindet. Dass er alles mit mir teilen will... oh Ken... du bist der einzigste Mensch, der mir so viel gibt. Du empfängst mich immer mit offenen Armen... du würdest mir nie weh tun... Mit dir zusammenzusein ist das beste, was mir geschehen kann... 

Er schaute Ken mit einem warmherzigen Blick an. „Ken... heißt das...?"

„Ja, Omi. Egal wie du antwortest, ich werde weiterhin an deiner Seite bleiben." Damit nahm er Omis Hände in seine. "Doch ich brauche Klarheit... ob du bereit bist, mit mir eine Beziehung einzugehen oder nicht."

Omis Augen füllten sich abermals mit Tränen, doch dieses Mal waren es Freudentränen. Er lächelte sanft. „Ja... ich möchte mit dir zusammensein, Ken."

Kens Augen begannen zu leuchten. Er liebt mich auch!... das hätte ich nie erwartet!... Er hob Omi auf seine Arme. „Du weißt nicht, wie glücklich du mich machst, Omi", jubelte er freudig und schwang den jüngeren Jungen im Kreis umher.

„Du bist das Beste, was mir je geschehen ist!"

Dann stellte er seinen Geliebten vorsichtig wieder auf die Beine und zog ihn zärtlich an sich. „Omi... „

Omi lächelte süß. „Ich liebe dich, Ken."

„Ich dich auch, Omi. Über alles." Damit küsste er den blonden Jungen sanft.

Als sie den Kuss lösten, beugte sich Omi zu Kens Ohr vor.

„Lass uns Liebe machen, Ken", hauchte er und schaute dem Ex-Soccer-Player danach verführerisch in die Augen.

„Was immer du willst, koi", antwortete Ken lächelnd. Dann hob er Omi wieder auf seine Arme und verschwand mit ihm im zwischen den Bäumen...

Der strömende Regen machte ihnen die Sicht schwer. Nur die grellen Blitze halfen den beiden Jungen, indem sie ihnen für einen kurzen Moment den Weg erleuchteten.

„Der nächste Ort müsste gleich in Sicht kommen", rief Ken seinem Koibito zu, der unsicher hinter ihm fuhr.

„Ist okay", gab der 17-Jährige rufend zurück. „Hauptsache, wir kommen bald ins Trockene."

Sie waren wieder in Richtung nach Hause unterwegs. Seit Ken Omi seine Liebe gestanden hatte, waren nun drei Tage vergangen. Drei Tage, die ihnen die glücklichsten Tage ihres Lebens bedeuteten.

Heute Nachmittag war wieder ein Gewitter hereingebrochen. Doch glücklicherweise war der nächste Ort hier in den Bergen nicht weit entfernt. Das wusste Ken.

Sie fuhren nicht schnell, weil Aquaplaning drohte. Und zu ihrer rechten Seite war ein tiefer Abhang. Ein Rutscher konnte tödlich enden.

„Fahr bitte vorsichtig", rief Omi besorgt.

„Du auch, Omi", kam Kens Antwort

Stück für Stück kamen sie voran. Der Regen prasselte unerbittlich auf sie nieder, durchnässte langsam aber sicher ihre Kleidung. Und das Gewitter wurde immer stärker.

Omi zuckte bei jedem Donnern zusammen. Gott, hoffentlich sind wir bald da... ich hab solche Angst... zum Glück ist Ken da... Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Ja, Ken war da. Ken würde ihn immer beschützen, was auch kommen mochte. Nun stand ihnen die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens bevor. Ich bin nie mehr allein... 

Ein grelles Licht vor ihnen riss Omi aus seinen Gedanken. Dann ertönte lautes Gehupe.

Ein großer Lastwagen fuhr ziemlich schnell direkt auf sie zu! Er bremste stark.

Omi sah Kens Umrisse. Er wollte verzweifelt ausweichen. Doch zu spät!

Der Lastwagen erfasste ihn samt dem Motorrad, Ken wurde in hohem Bogen zur Seite geschleudert und prallte hart gegen die Leitplanke. Er blieb regungslos liegen.

„NEIN! KEEEEEEEEEEEN! OH MEIN GOTT!" brüllte Omi entsetzt und legte eine scharfe Bremsung ein.

Zwei Meter vor dem Lastwagen kam er mit seinem Bike zum Stehen, sprang sofort ab, warf es hastig zur Seite und rannte zu Ken.

Dann riss er seinen Helm herunter, warf ihn neben sich und kniete sich neben seinen Koibito.

Kens Helm lag etwa einen Meter neben ihm und war total kaputt.

Ken blutete stark am Kopf. Er hatte überall Schrammen und sein rechter Arm war unnatürlich stark verdreht.

Aber er war bei Bewusstsein, die Augen halb geöffnet und atmete ziemlich flach.

„Oh mein Gott... Ken... i-ich werde sofort einen Krankenwagen holen.. bleib bitte ganz ruhig l-liegen... oh Gott...", stammelte er unter Schock.

Ken schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Was soll das heißen?", kam Omis hysterische Antwort. „Natürlich werde ich einen Arzt holen. Du... du bist bald wieder auf den Beinen... h-hey, du wirst in Null Komma nichts wieder fit sein..."

Ken hob langsam seinen linken Arm und umfasste sanft Omis rechte Hand. „Lügner",flüsterte er lächelnd. „Meine Zeit hier ist abgelaufen, Omi..."

Omis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und alles um sie beide herum verschwamm. Der blonde Junge realisierte nicht einmal mehr die Rufe des LKW-Fahrers, er würde einen Notarzt rufen.

„Nein, Ken...." flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. „Das kannst du mir nicht antun... du ... du hast versprochen, mich niemals zu verlassen... Wir wollten doch noch so viel zusammen tun..."

Ken atmete immer schwerer. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Omi. Irgendwann", flüsterte er angestrengt.

Die Wunde in seinem Brustkorb machte ihm das Atmen sehr schwer. Er hustete. Blut lief aus seinem Mund. Er spürte, dass seine Lebenskraft langsam von ihm wich.

„Oh Ken...", schluchzte Omi und drückte die Hand seines Koibitos an seinen Oberkörper. „Verlass mich bitte nicht... Ich flehe dich an... bleib bitte bei mir..."

Kens Augen waren nur noch einen Spalt geöffnet, gerade so weit, dass er seinen Geliebten ein letztes Mal sehen konnte. „Ich liebe dich Omi", flüsterte er sanft.

„Ken... ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Omi mit zitternder Stimme.

Dann ließ der sanfte Druck der Hand des 18-Jährigen locker. Ken schloss seine Augen. Tat seinen letzten schweren Atemzug, bevor alles um ihn verschwamm. Das letzte was er sah war Omis liebliches Gesicht...

Omi konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er warf sich schluchzend gegen Kens Oberkörper, ließ seiner Trauer freien Lauf.

Alles was sie tun wollten, all ihre Zukunft, all ihre gemeinsamen gehegten Wünsche und Hoffnungen hatten nun keinen Sinn mehr. Nichts hatte nun mehr einen Sinn. Alles wich von ihm.

Er spürte nicht mehr den Regen, der seine Kleidung bereits völlig durchgenässt hatte. Sah nicht mehr die Helligkeit der Blitze. Hörte auch kein Donnern mehr.

Er fühlte sich sehr müde.

Ich will ohne ihn nicht sein... Ken... du bist mein Leben... ich möchte es nicht ohne dich leben... ohne dich habe ich keinen Sinn... 

Mit zitternden Knien erhob der blonde Junge sich langsam. Ich werde mit dir gehen, Ken, wohin auch immer du gehst... Ich gehöre zu dir... 

Langsam, wie als würde er auf Wolken gehen, überschritt er die Leitplanke. Dann blickte er vor sich. Der Abhang war mindestens 15 Meter tief.

Er hatte keine Angst. Weil er wusste, dass es gleich vorbei wäre. Bald würde er wieder mit seinem Geliebten vereint sein. Und dann würde nichts und niemand sie je wieder trennen können.

Das hier war die Grenze, die noch zwischen Ken und ihm war. Die letzte Hürde.

Er schloss die Augen und breitete seine Arme aus. Ken... wir sind bald wieder zusammen... , waren seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er sich in die Tiefe fallen ließ und sie beide wieder vereinte...

On a day like today two destinies fulfilled. Two destinies, one love. But this love will never die. Cause true love never dies...

The End

Ken x Omi rulez! .v

Naomi: ;; schnief taschentücher zupf

Omi: KEN! Sieh, was sie mit uns gemacht hat! Sie hat uns umgebracht! ;;

Naomi: unschuldig guckt Ihr habt es ja nicht anders gewollt. Nun bitte...

Ken: Egal, ob im Tode oder lebendig, hauptsache wir beide sind zusammen omi küsst :D

Naomi: --()


End file.
